Jazz, Booze, and Boys
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: It's 1923 in Toronto and Clare Edwards just wants some fun.Elijah Goldsworthy is an Italian gangster out for a drink.What happens when a good girl meets a bad boy? Bad summary. Better than it sounds


**Hello fanficitoners! Sorry I've disappeared but hey, I'm here now aren't I? So this one is a new Eclare story I've been cooking up in my head. I think it has potential to be a good story, but you'll just have to review and let me know. So here is chapter one of Jazz, Booze, and Boys.**

**Chapter 1: Eye Contact**

The crisp Autumn air whipped around Clare and Alli as they walked the streets of downtown Toronto. The bright flashing lights lighting the streets and alley ways. They were both dressed for a night on the town. Alli was dressed in a bright red flapper dress with red high heels and a red sequened headband with a big feather. Her black hair was in a short, crimped, bob. Alli's makeup was heavy on the eyes, but light on the lips.

Clare on the other hand, was wearing a black flapper dress so short she could go from flapper to flasher in an instant. Woven inside some of the tassels were some gold threads. Clare was also wearing a black headband with a feather, and black mary-jane heels. Her hair was cut into a bob, but left in it's curly and natural state. Her eye makeup was light, while her lips were a bright fire truck red. Her outfit contrasted with her pale skin making her look all the more innocent.

They finally reached their destination: Billy's Blues, to find no line. You could hear the piano and roudiness of the inside. The outside of the building was tall and made of brick. There was a sign on top that read 'BILLY'S BLUES'. It's flashing red and blue lights making it seem all the more exciting. If Clare's parents knew about this, she would be shunned, for sure. But here she was risking her life and family's trust by entering a club.

Clare approached the big oak door and knocked twice. A slot opened at the top of the door revealing a brown almost black eye.

"Password." The gruff voice stated. Clare hesitated but quickly recovered when Alli nudged her side.

"Yes...Ish Kabibble?"

"Nice try...but no." The voice said before slamming the slot closed.

"You told me that was right!" Clare yelled at her bestfriend.

"It was Ish Kabibble last time I came."

"Need I remind you, that was because you paid Sav to take you."

"Well at least I've been inside." Alli retorted. Clare gave an unsatisfied huff and knocked on the door again. The slot on the door opened and the person behind it sighed.

"You again. Got the right password this time?"

"No...but could I get a hint?"

"Fine...but only for a beaut like yourself. It's something your to young and innocent looking to do." The light bulb then went off in her head. Her other friend Jenna had just done that. Clare looked to her left and saw a hopefull Alli. She looked to her right and saw nobody.

"Barney-mugging?" She asked. Clare felt heat crawl up her cheeks when she said the nicest thing she knew for sex. The person behind the door let out a hearty laugh at the teen's definition.

"Congrats ladies. Welcome to Billy's." Seconds later the door swung open to a tall and buff black man. He moved aside as Clare and Alli entered. When fully inside the club, Clare gasped. It was just how she imagined. Fun, Loud, and Dangerous. It smealt of sweat, rum, and cigars. The smoke from the cigars rose to the cieling where red lights hung giving it an eerie glow. There was a big dancefloor where people were dancing to the musician's jazz. A bar was to the right of it next to some tabels and booths. There were also people coversing in almost every availible place. And Clare couldn't believe what she saw. Skin, skin, and more skin. If she thought she was showing alot, she had nothing on these girls.

And tha's who she wanted to be. A flapper girl. Someone who is delicate yet daring with the opposite sex at the same time. And the girls here...well they were real flappers.

"I'm going to the powder room." Alli sid before moving through a crowd of people.

So here she was, at a club, by herself. Might as well enjoy it. Clare decided she would go get a drink and heaed towards the bar. Along the way she passed booths full of men. Not just any men. Gangsters. They were gangsters with their blue pin-striped suits, oiled back hair, and tipped up fedoras. A few of them whistled as she walked by. But as soon as she was walking past the last booth she made eye contact with one of them. Blue on green.

There was an air of authority around him, as if he was eally important. His suit being different was a dead give away. It was black with white pin stripes instaed of blue. His semi-long black locks were slicked back with paumade and topped off with a black fedora. It had a blood red feather on it that matched his tie and pocket hankey. He was by far the most attractive man Clare had ever laid eyes on. His emerald eyes sparkled with mischeif and his lips were curved in a smirk, which held a cigar that he lit right before she walked by. Clare knew his face. She knew she did. But why couldn't she remember his name?

Eli was for some reason drawn to the girl. Maybe it was her innocent aura that drove him to the edge. He didn't know what drew him to her but he knew one thing, she had pretty eyes.

After Clare passed the gangsters she reached the bar.

"What'll I get you?" the bartender asked wiping his hands on his dirty white apron. What would she get? What would a flapper get? She usually got a Shirley Temple but those are a little childish, are they not?

"Ummm..." Clare let her voice drift off as she blushed.

"Let me guess... you haven't had a drink before?" the bartender asked.

"No sir, I haven't." Clare said lamely.

"A beaut who aint had a drink? Must be my lucky day...I'm Nathan. The people around here call me...Nathan." Clare took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Clare" She replied.

"So...anything special I can get ya?"

"She'll have a dirty martini." A husky voice said from behind her. Clare shivered and turned around only to be met with those same piercing green eyes. A surprised look came upon her features as she saw who was standing infront of her. The face that was on every news paper in Toronto. That's when it clicked. When she knew who he was and what he was capable of.

There she was standing face to face with Toronto's infamous Elijah Goldsworthy. The 20 year old gang leader.

"Elijah Goldsworthy?" She asked slightly fearful. He smirked at this and took another puff on his cigar.

"That's what they call me. Now tell me, what is a doll like yourself doing here all alone?" Clare turned around when she heard her drink be placed down. She grabbed it and took a swig, wincing as it made it's burning way down her throat."

"Oh...I'm not alone. I came here with my friend but it seems I have lost her."

"Well then I guess your stuck with me." He said before taking her hand and dragging her to the dancefloor.

**Thoughts? This chapter was a little slow but I promise it will pick up in the next few chapters. Review please**


End file.
